Skyloft
Skyloft is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is a town floating above the clouds, and is where both Link and Zelda were born and raised. During the events of the game, the inhabitants of Skyloft have no knowledge of Hyrule, the land situated below, which has been overrun by evil forces. Link discovers the kingdom and spends the majority of his adventure traveling back and forth between the two realms using both his Crimson Loftwing and Bird Statues. Skyloft is peaceful during day but at night it is not due to Keese and Green ChuChus popping up almost everywhere and Remlits turning hostile. This is because Batreaux is not a mortal but a demon. Skyloft appears to consist of several scattered landmasses suspended in the sky above Hyrule, which were sent into the sky by the Goddess Hylia. It is home to numerous large birds named Loftwings, as well as Hylians. Skyloft is also the location of the Knight Academy, and the Bazaar. The Pumpkin Pull mini-game, hosted by Fledge, can be found here. Points of interest Bazaar The Bazaar, located in the center of Skyloft, is home to several businesses such as the Gear Shop, the Item Check, and the Potion Shop. Batreaux's House The home of the friendly Demon, Batreaux which is built on a wooden platform underneath Skyloft's Graveyard. Graveyard The Graveyard, found in eastern Skyloft, contains several graves, one of which is a key part of accessing the island's underside where Batreaux resides. Isle of the Goddess The Isle of the Goddess is a landmass connected to the rest of Skyloft, found on the northwestern side of the island. On the isle is the Statue of the Goddess and several ancient ruins. This entire section of Skyloft later breaks away from the rest of the island and falls to the Surface. It is later revealed that the Isle of the Goddess was once part of what is now known as the Sealed Grounds, with the ancient ruins connecting perfectly with the Sealed Temple. Knight Academy The Knight Academy, located in western Skyloft, is a boarding school for those wishing to become full-fledged Knights of Skyloft. Light Tower The Light Tower, located in the Plaza in southern Skyloft, is a towering structure which plays an important part in the story. Plaza The Plaza, located in southern Skyloft, is a large open space in which the Light Tower is found. Parrow and Gully can be found here during the day for the majority of the game. Residential Quarter The Residential Quarter, located in eastern Skyloft, is home to several of the Bazaar's business proprietors such as Gondo, Rupin, and Sparrot. Sky Keep Sky Keep, located underneath the Isle of the Goddess, is the game's final dungeon, which appears once Link has used the Stone of Trials after completing the final Silent Realm. Sparring Hall The Sparring Hall, situated next to the Knight Academy in western Skyloft, is a combat training facility for those training to become Knights of Skyloft. Eagus, the Knight Commander, trains those willing in both the art of the sword and shield here. Waterfall Cave The Waterfall is located in northeastern Skyloft, near the entrance to a small monster-infested cave system called Waterfall Cave. The other side of these caves exits onto a ledge on the underside of Skyloft. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Skyloft is one of the playable stages in ''Hyrule Warriors. In the game, Link enters Skyloft as it is already under attack from the dark forces commanded by Volga and Ghirahim. At the Statue of the Goddess, Link encounters Fi, who helps him drive the monsters off the land in the sky. The sky spirit Levias also assists the Skyloft army by bridging the gaps preventing access to the monster keeps. Apart from the Statue of the Goddess, the Knight Academy and the town itself are also present where capturing its keeps are vital. The outer islands such as Fun Fun Island and the Lumpy Pumpkin have been wedged into Skyloft and are not accessible. Interestingly, a Fairy Fountain can be found on Skyloft and Link can summon a Great Fountain Fairy to power up Levias in the main story. Hyrule Warriors Legends Skyloft returns as a stage in Hyrule Warriors Legends and serves the same role it did in Hyrule Warriors. However the design of the Knight Academy Keep has been altered to make it resemble a building more than the open courtyard seen in Hyrule Warriors. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Skyloft appears as a Stage and a Trophy. The players battle on a platform that flies around the area and lands at specific parts of the island. Link's Crimson Loftwing can be seen flying in the background. References in the series A brief reference is made to Skyloft in Breath of the Wild. If Link talks to a young girl named Shemu at the Woodland Stable, she will tell him that long ago, people used to live on a island in the sky. She will also give him a side quest. After completing it, she says to Link that one day, she will float up to the island in a big balloon, live on the island, and fly on a big bird, likely referring to the Loftwings. Gallery File:Skyloft.png|Skyloft in Skyward Sword Hyrule Warriors Skyloft Pumpkin Landing (Lumpy Pumpkin).png|Lumpy Pumpkin appearing in the Skyloft stage from Hyrule Warriors See also * City in the Sky es:Skyloft pt-br:Celéstia Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. DLC